PK
Mandy Moore as Mary Gibbs-the main protagonist, the 18-year old girl and Rey. * Josh Hutcherson as Michael-the brave prince of Airderia. * Jennifer Tilly as Celia * Billy Crystal as Mike Wasowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs-the sinister monster from Boo's childhood and the main antagonist. * Dave Foley as Terry Perry * Sean Hayes as Terri Perry * Idina Menzel as Breeze and Queen Elsa * Charlie Day as Art * Michael J. Fox as Macitosh Graves * John Ratzenberger as Yeti * Joel Murray as Don Carlton * Phil Proctor as Charlie Proctor * Steven Blum as Quarky and Pete Ward * Julia Sweeny as Shirley Carlton * Frank Oz as Fungus * Peter Sohn as Squishy * Emily Hahn as Baby Smitty * Kesha as Yuki * Bruno Mars as John Riley * Drake as Parlu and Ethan * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Tommy Chong as Yak * Jim Cummings as Tough Guy-Leader of the Drunken Fish thugs and Drunken Fish Thug #1. * Rodger Bumpass as Drunken Fish Thug #2 * Doug Lawrence as Drunken Fish Thug #3 * John DiMaggio as Drunken Fish Thug #4 * Jason Marsden as Vincent * Eric Idle as King Ted and Trust * Maggie Smith as Queen Isabella * Dana Carvey as Sanders Sullivan * Jack Black as Po the Panda and Justin Lee. * Rupert Everett as Prince Charming. * Jim Parsons as Oh and Jake * Rihanna as Gratuity Tucci and Brianna Wasowski * Maya Rudolph as Mrs. Cass Gibbs and Matilda * Richard Kind as Officer Tubbman, Van and Bing Bong * Edie McClurg as Minny * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Rob Schnider as Norm * Justin Timberlake as Artie Pendragon, Gem of the Crystals and Branch. * Berkley Silverman as Snowflake, Katie, Everest and Silver * John DiMaggio as Rico and Hal * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Saoirse Ronan as Talia * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Nesbit * Claudia Christian as President-Mayor of Monstropolis, Blood Moon Ball announcer, Party Announcer, Balloon vendor and Yoga woman. * Cam Clarke as Qem, the human who Quarky kidnapped to tell Randall how to shapeshift. * Ed O'Neill as Hank and Dude's dad * Josh Gad as Uncle Billy, Dude, Chuck and Olaf * Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita & Ginomarnica * Seth MacFarlane as Mike and Brain Griffin * Scarlett Johansson as Ash & Mindy Neptune * Beck Bennett as Lance * Danny McBride as Boss Wolf and Bomb * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Patton Oswalt as Remy * John C Reiley as Wreck it Ralph and Eddie Noodleman-Sheep * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Bill Hader as Slug Guy-the worker who's always late for everything because of his slowness, is used to miss the whole year at Monsters University and now a businessman, Leonard-the green pig who is a spy and Fear. * Jenny Slate as Justine, Doris, Gidget and Bellwether * Amy Poehler as Aunt Tilly and Grouchy smurf * Ellen DeGeneres as Treble, Aunt Milly and Dory * Phyllis Smith as Echo the Afighan hound and Sadness * Louis CK as Max. * Gary Oldman as Shen * Mindy Kailing as Taffita Monfough and Disgust * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien and DJ Hor 10 * Eddie Murphy as Donkey and DJ Hor 11 * John Malkovich as Dave and Professor See-My-Eyes * JK Simmons as Kai and Big Daddy. * Andy Dick as Mambo * Wallace Shawn as Rex and Henry the cat * Taylor Swift as Audrey and Tina. * Alan Tudyk as Billy, Sir Nigel Willington-Leader of the British guys and King Candy * James Hong as Mr. Ping and Chen-the new owner of Harryhausen's. * Kristen Bell as Priscilla, Hazel, Posie, Lavender and Princess Anna * Santonio Fontana as Prince Hans * Donna Murphy as Gothel * Mandy Moore as Princess Rapunzel * Amanda Seyford as Princess MK * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Raymond Pesci as Flash * Dana Carvey as Pops * Alan Tudyk as Billy and Sir Nigel Willington-Leader of the British guys. * Idris Elba as Bouncer of Blood Moon Ball Guard and Chief Bogo * Dana Carvey as Gramps Wasowski * Daniel Gerson as Smitty * Mark Wahlberg as Needleman * Martin Short as Ooblar and Norm Dudley * Au'li Cravalho as Phyllis-keeper of the Dark Zone. * Kelly Macdonald as Emily-keeper of the Light Zone. * Patrick Stewart as King Goobot * Jeff Pidgeon as Bile * Bobcat Goldthwait as Rocket-Leader of the Green Biker Pigs. * Mike Myers as Uncle-the Scottish accented terrier and Shrek. * John Cleese as Leonard and king haroid * Andrew Stanton as DJ Hor-10 * Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Neil DeMonster Ozzeman * Nick Kroll as Gunther and Fritz, the exchange student. * Johnny Depp as Mather * Andy Richter as Mort * Emma Thompson as Narrator * Ty Burell as Priest * Neel Sethi as Piper * Gilbert Gottfried as Old Man Frank * Sigourney Weaver as the Wedding announcer * Albert Brooks as Tiberius-the friendly hawk. * Rob Paulsen as Bearded Dragon * Gwen Stefani as Lillie and Miss Babbits * Simon Pegg as Buck and Ryder * Gage Munroe as Marshall, Jake and Luca * Alex Thorne as Zuma, Jay, Jake and Jim * David Lopez as Tracker and Rubble * Ariel Winter as Pipoca * Tom Kenny as Henderson and Rocky * Jaret Reddick as Chuck E. Cheese and Billy Bob * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Kate McKinnon as Stella * Frank Welker as Seven * Tori Kelly as Flare and Meena * Nick Offerman as Chemsworth-the old mystic that lives on the streets of Monstropolis. * Kelsey Grammer as Henry Waternoose